


The Next Day

by dark_wolve9



Category: White Collar
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-19 23:36:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9465632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_wolve9/pseuds/dark_wolve9
Summary: A continuation of Unexpected Feelings





	

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Sherylyn, all mistakes do belong to me  
> Disclaimer: Characters are not mine

 

 

Waking up with morning wood, he stretched and looked over at Peter and Elizabeth Burke. He stroked himself a few times, thinking about waking up one of his new lovers and asking for a little assistance. He opted to let them sleep, and he untangled himself from the sheets and quietly headed for the bathroom.

Neal padded into the en-suite and relieved himself. He quickly looked at himself in the mirror, and hoped he had done the right thing last night. Joining the Burkes was something he’d wanted to do for a long time, but now he was afraid they might regret their decision to have sex with him.

He ran a hand down his face and shook his head. He didn’t want to think that they wouldn’t want him in their lives anymore.

Rummaging around, he found towels and flipped on the shower. Hearing movement from the adjoining room, he peeked through the open door. El was leaning over, whispering something to her husband. Peter had a lop-sided grin on his face and was nodding his head. He watched as El kissed her husband and crawled out of bed. She threw on a robe and disappeared from the room.

He continued to watch as Peter got up and stretched. The man’s body was meant to be worshipped. When his friend starting walking in his direction, he quickly got in the shower and soaped himself up. He didn’t want Peter to think he was watching them.

Peter fumbled into the bathroom, his cock rigid against his stomach. Neal threw his head back, washing his hair, not wanting to show how badly he wanted Peter.

A soft knock on the glass door of the shower interrupted his thoughts. Peter was staring at him. “Mind if I join you?”

Neal licked his lips. “Please.”

Peter chucked and moved slowly into the shower. There was barely enough room for the two of them, and they were standing face to face.

“Peter, are you okay? You’re not sorry about last night, are you?”

A warm smile spread across his friend’s face, and Peter reached over and cupped his face. “Not at all, just wondering why we didn’t do this sooner.” With that, the man kissed him passionately. Simultaneously, their hands roamed over each other’s body. Reaching their cocks, they jacked each other off.

When they moved apart, Neal stepped back and grabbed a washcloth. He dumped some of the body wash he found onto it and started to wash Peter’s back and shoulders. He heard a soft moan as he made his way to the older man’s ass. He lowered himself and kissed one of the cheeks. “I hope I didn’t hurt you too much.”

Peter turned around and helped him stand. “Nothing that I didn’t want. I’ll be a little sore, but I can handle it.” He kissed him again and together they washed each other.

When they finished, they towel-dried each other off, lingering on the other’s body, exploring each other. Finally, Peter stopped and picked up a terry robe, throwing it at him. “Come on, put this on, El’s waiting for us downstairs. We don’t want to keep her waiting.”

He followed Peter down the stairs. All the drapes were closed and candles lit the room. El was in the kitchen, and the dining room table was set. He walked over to El. “Is there something I can do to help?”

She kissed his cheek. “Sure, Sweetie. The omelets need to be turned and then you can help move everything to the table.”

Once everything was served, they sat and ate in silence. No one seemed to know what to say first. After a long five minutes, El broke the tension. “Are you two both okay with what happened? I am, and I’m hoping we can continue what we started last night.”

“El, you know I love you, and I love Neal, too. I, too, am hoping to take this to the next level.”

He looked at both of them, they were staring at him, waiting for him to speak. “I love you both; if I didn’t, I never would have made the suggestion last night. I’m in this for the long haul.”

El gave an impish grin. “In that case, once we finish eating, Peter is going to clean up the dishes, then I’m going to watch my husband bend you over this table, and stuff his hot cock up your ass. If that’s okay with you.”

He smiled and shoved the final bits of food into his mouth. “I’m ready when he is.”

Peter got up and gave him a deep kiss before taking his plate. “You need to do what El says while I’m cleaning up. I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

Neal began to wonder what Peter meant, but El had gotten up and was now straddling his lap. She was holding a cock ring in one hand. She twirled the toy.“Now, Neal, if you behave and don’t come until I say so, you won’t have to wear this all weekend.”

He gulped, and felt his cock fill. She reached into his robe and slipped the cock ring in place. She patted his chest and began kissing him. He could feel the metal digging into his flesh and willed himself to not to think about what was happening.

El got up and went over to the closet, she grabbed a couple of pillows that were stored there and brought them back to the dining room. She put them on the table and then offered him her hand. He took it and she encouraged him to stand. She slipped off his robe. “Now, bend over, Neal, set your head on the pillow, and remember, no coming until I say so.”

He followed her commands and leaned over the dining set. His attention turned to the lube El quietly put on the table. He watched as she took some of it in her hand. Moments later she was standing behind him, spreading his cheeks. Her finger entered him and he moaned. “Oh, Neal, you’re beautiful. Now relax. I’m just getting you ready for Peter.”

Neal closed his eyes and El added a second and then a third finger, scissoring him open. She reached around his waist and grasped his balls through the metal encasing them.

Peter came in from the kitchen and he took a deep breath, looking at the size of Peter’s cock. The man was well endowed, and he could hardly wait to feel it inside, filling him up.

El climbed up on the table, sitting on the second pillow. She was right in front of him, and she spread her legs. He took a deep breath and could smell her. She raised his head, looking him straight in the eye. “Sweetie, this is what’s going to happen. Peter is going to start fucking you, while you bring me to orgasm. You can only use that slick tongue of yours, we’ll see just how good you are. Once I come, then Peter’s going to come deep inside you. If you behave and don’t come, I’m going to take off that cock ring and ride you. You think you can handle that?”

He mumbled something unrecognizable, that they all understood to be yes. El looked over at her husband. “Hon, your job is to drive Neal crazy, make him come before you do. If he does, then he has to wear the cock ring the remainder of the weekend.”

Neal leaned forward and began lapping at El’s folds. She leaned back and moaned. He kept tonguing her, he couldn’t believe how wet she was.

He was concentrating on pleasing Elizabeth, and he jerked forward as Peter’s cockhead pressed against his hole. A mewling sound escaped him as Peter pushed forward, sliding slowly inside.

Peter’s hand was on his back. “You’re so tight, so unbelievably tight.” Peter dug into his hips as he shoved forward. Neal’s cock and balls thrust against the hard table edge and he keened. His hips bucked and Peter held him still.

Slowly, maddening slowly, Peter entered him. He was so full and he couldn’t believe how wonderful it felt. He groaned as Peter made small twisting movements with his hips. He was barely scaping against his prostate and Neal could feel precum leaking from Peter cock.

“Peter, not so fast, remember you can’t come until I do,” El scolded her husband.

“Yes, dear, of course.” Peter stopped moving. He was flush against Neal and Peter slapped his ass. “You better hurry up buddy, put your silver tongue to good use. I want to start pounding into you soon.”

His response was to quicken his tongue, lashing if against El’s clit. He wrapped his lips around it and sucked. He continued his assault until she arched her back and came, covering his mouth with her juices. He kept licking and cleaning her up.

Neal watched as she came down. She looked at both men. “Peter, he did good. Now it’s your turn.”

Peter picked up speed and was soon slamming into him. He groaned as he kept bouncing against the table edge, the pressure causing his cock to bulge and turn deep red. He bucked his hips back, meeting Peter’s every move; he needed the man to come first.

“Come on Peter, harder, please. You’re so hot, I want to feel your cum deep inside. Fuck me harder.”

El got up from the table and disappeared from view. She returned in a moment, holding a large butt plug, waving it in front of both men.

“Hon, I want you to come, fill Neal up, then when you slide out, I’m going to shove this plug up his hole, keeping your cum inside him.”

Both men moaned at her words, but Peter sped up. He pushed deeper into Neal, grunting as he came. Neal could fill some of the cum slipping out and running down his leg.

Peter slowly slid out of Neal, and El did as promised and put the butt plug in place. She gave it a quick twist and he moaned as it ran across his sweet spot.

He looked up and her and she waved a small remote. She turned it on and he yelped as the vibe hit him hard.

Peter helped him stand and lifted him onto the table. El released the latch on the cock ring and his length sprang free. She pushed him back and climbed on top of him. She sank down on his cock in one swift move.

She bounced up and down, engulfing his cock. She rotated her hips and he didn’t want this to ever stop. Her hands were on his chest, rubbing his nipples, then pinching them. She reached next to him and picked up the remote. She cranked it up and he bucked into her. She screamed. “Yes, that’s it, harder.”

Peter appeared behind her, and reached around, finding her mound. He stuck his hand between them and rubbed her clit. He held his wife still as he inserted two fingers inside her. Neal could feel Peter next to his cock and stilled. Peter then pressed his thumb against El’s clit until she came.

Then Peter pressed his fingers against his cock, hard, and with his other hand massaged his balls. He closed his eyes and came in a rush.

He panted, trying to catch his breath as Peter helped El off his cock. El was a little unsteady, but Peter held her as they walked over to the couch. After settling his wife on the couch he came back over to Neal.

Peter helped Neal off the table, wrapping his arms around him. The older man grabbed the remote and turned the vibe off. Peter helped him hobble to the sofa where he gently sat down next to El.

A sigh escaped his lips. “That was some breakfast.” He wagged his eyebrows. “I wonder what you two have planned for lunch.”

Peter’s deep laugh filled the room. “I guess you’ll have to wait and see.”


End file.
